


Look what you made me do

by firexpunch



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Seulgi's been getting on Irene's nerves..
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2018 at Asianfanfics.

**Summary: Seulgi has been getting on Irene's nerves. Irene takes action.**

* * *

Seulgi had been doing it again.

All the day at the photoshoot she had been doing those little things that made Irene want to pounce on the girl, make her scream.

A light touch on her hand, whispering in her ear, flirting with the other members, subtle groping at her butt. The first three things were fine, Seulgi should do what she must. But groping butts, that was Irene’s thing.

It was taking so much of her, her nails were buried into her flesh as she balled her hands into fists.

Next to her is Seulgi, her hand atop of her thigh, slowly stroking closer to her crotch. Of course, Seulgi doesn’t go far enough to alarm the men that are interviewing them after their long day.

And that satisfied smirk Seulgi had been having on her face after seeing Irene’s reactions to her actions. She wanted to slap the smirk from Seulgi’s face.

“Kang Seulgi,” she hisses quietly at the younger but taller girl as they walk towards the car that will bring them back home, “You are going to die.”

Seulgi laughed, her eyes forming along with the smile on her face. “Oh Unnie, you are so cute. Unless you find a way to make me scream and beg you to stop, I’m not going to die.”

Irene stopped her pace and stared at her junior. Did Seulgi just mean what she thinks she meant with that sentence?

“I beg your pardon?” Irene asked Seulgi.

The latter turned around and only gave her a wink before skipping up to Wendy, who was scolding Yeri for eating sweets late at night.

It’s silent in the car, except for the radio that is quietly playing.

Wendy is softly humming along as Yeri’s head is on her left shoulder, drool almost touching her jacket, while Joy’s head is on the right shoulder.

Of course, Seulgi knows Irene is staring at her while she is playing Candy Crush on her phone. She just doesn’t show that she knows, it’s just too much fun teasing the older woman.

“We’re here.” their manager speaks up, pressing in the brakes of the car.

Their dorm is dark, except the light at the door and the lava lamp in Yeri’s room, giving off a soft glow. Wendy acts like a mother, gently waking up Joy and Yeri, taking their bags from them, and walking up to the door.

The five say goodbye to their manager and thank her for the day.

As soon as they enter the living room, Yeri sighs loudly. “Ah, I’m so hungry, it’s your fault, Wanda, because you took my sweets away!”

Wendy makes a hurt noise. “Excuse you? You would be nagging at me if you got heavier!”

Joy grins happily as she sees the two bicker. “Happiness at its finest.” Then, she pats the heads of her Unnies, “I’m going to sleep now.”

Before Irene can scold Joy, the tall girl has walked up the stairs, softly but quickly. Finally, Wendy drags Yeri along with her up to the rooms, saying goodnight to her elders over her shoulder with an apologetic smile.

“They are such little babies,” Seulgi says with a laugh on her face as she slumps down on the couch, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and resuming her game.

Irene frowns as she looks at the girl, she still remembers what the girl told her a bit ago.

She walks up to the couch and snatches Seulgi’s phone out of the girl’s hands, getting an annoyed groan as a reply. But she doesn’t give Seulgi any time to complain about her lost device. Irene sits down, straddling Seulgi’s lap.

She’s facing the bear-like girl and staring her deep into her eyes. For the split of a second, Irene can see the fear in the girl’s monolid eyes.

“Kang Seulgi,” she says in a husky voice, “Do you have any idea of the things I want to do to you whenever you tease me like that?”

The called out girl sticks out her tongue, being the tease she is. “I have no idea what you are talking about, _Unnie._ ” She then speaks, extravagating the last word.

Irene growls and chews on her lower lip, trying not to listen to the roaring voices inside of her head.

Then, she smirks as she leans into Seulgi, cocking her head and placing her lips on the skin of Seulgi’s neck.

“You want me to give you this reaction, didn’t you?” she guesses. But it isn’t even a guess, she knows it’s the truth.

Now Seulgi worries her lower lip, her tongue rolling over her pink, plump lip.

When Seulgi does not reply quickly enough for Irene, she bites down on the spot where Seulgi’s vein is buried beneath the skin. Seulgi yelps.

The yelp turns into a heavy sigh and then, “ _Nhnn_.”

Irene had heard Seulgi moan before. For example, after she stretched when they had just finished a long dance practice. Or when she had just woken up and slept well. Or when they were eating something good. Or-

Point is, Irene knows that Seulgi just moaned.

She licks the just bitten spot and takes the skin between her lips and sucking slowly but roughly, making sure to add some teeth. And once more, Irene’s ears are filled with Seulgi’s satisfied noises.

Then, Seulgi grabs a strand of Irene’s dark hair. Irene hisses as Seulgi pulls her closer to her, up to her face and to her lips.

They crash into each other, burning with desire and unable to control themselves.

Irene pulls on Seulgi’s lip, taking it between her teeth, biting down, hard. She can taste the bitter flavour of blood and Seulgi tugs harder at her hair in protest. For a second, they break away from each other. Irene feels satisfied as she looks at the expression on Seulgi’s face.

She grabs the girl’s phone and unlocks it, the code is easy, their debut day. Without any hesitation, she snaps a picture of Seulgi.

Irene hums, contemplating whether she should post the picture on their Instagram or not. It would surely be a scandal and something to make their fans go crazy over.

Seulgi grabbing her, one hand on her cheek, one grabbing onto her neck, pulls her out of her thoughts.

Their tongues flick and roll together, whenever their lips are not together Irene is marking Seulgi’s neck with bites. She tugs at Seulgi’s sweater, pulling it down at one shoulder. It’s enough for her and she bites down.

One second, Seulgi snarls angrily but when Irene’s hand starts to explore her skin beneath her sweater, the snarling goes over into whining.

Irene lays her hand over Seulgi’s mouth, she doesn’t want her group members to come down just yet. Seulgi’s warm breath hits the palm of her hand and just then Irene realizes how hard Seulgi is panting.

Her other hand is touching Seulgi’s bra. She knows which one it is, a dark purple one with white laces along the edges, she saw it when Seulgi was changing at the photoshoot.

She tugs the sweater up, takes her hand away from Seulgi’s mouth for a second, making the girl stick her arms up in the air and she pulls the clothing off her, throwing it behind the couch.

Lust is filling her as she sees Seulgi’s toned stomach and arms. The girl is panting as if she has just performed all of their songs with choreography on stage.

“Please,” Seulgi whimpers. It’s soft, but Irene’s sensitive ears pick it up.

She pecks the younger girl’s lips with a smile. “With pleasure.”

Skilfully, she undoes Seulgi’s bra, feeling the need to whistle as she now sees Seulgi’s chest without anything.

The latter girl seems embarrassed, trying to cover up her breast by crossing her arms.

But Irene pulls them away with a gentle smile, pampering the girl’s neck with sweet and soft kisses.

And when Irene starts kissing southwards, towards where she wants to go, she does it ever so slowly. Softly, she flicks her tongue against Seulgi’s sensitive bud. Her other hand is on the other breast, massaging it gently. She takes the nipple in her mouth, sucking on it. Seulgi throws her head back and a long whine comes out.

Irene tugs at the fringe of Seulgi’s jeans. She looks up to Seulgi, asking the girl for permission without actually asking something.

A shaky “Yes” is enough.

Irene gets of Seulgi’s lap and places herself in between the later girl’s legs, pulling them apart. Seulgi is a blushing mess, closing her eyes and whining ever so quietly.

The panties Seulgi is wearing are a match with her bra. Of course, Irene had noticed that also at the photoshoot. How their bandmates hadn't noticed Irene undressing Seulgi with her eyes, is a miracle. 

She licks her lips in anticipation, feeling that her borders of self-control are fading away.

Hungrily, she kisses Seulgi’s hips, just above the lace of Seulgi’s underwear. She gnaws at the fabric, pulling it an inch down with her teeth, only to kiss Seulgi there.

Irene continues to do this until the underwear is loose enough to be pulled off with ease. She looks up at the bear once more and her facial expression says it all.

Within a second, the clothing item is gone and thrown across the room.

Slight stubble is forming at Seulgi’s lower area and Irene cannot help but giggle as she brushes her nose against it, feeling ticklish.

Then, she bites Seulgi’s left inner thigh, leaving another love-bite. She does the same to the right side and kisses closer to Seulgi’s core. Irene feels surprised as Seulgi pulls at her hear, bringing her closer to her lower lips.

She takes the hint and flicks her tongue against Seulgi’s clit, earning a moan from Seulgi.

“Hnn, Unnie,” Seulgi mumbles as Irene takes the bud between her lips and sucks on it.

Irene takes Seulgi’s right leg, throwing it over her shoulder, not caring about the awkward position the two are in right now.

Her tongue darts inside of Seulgi for a second, before being pulled back. But the reaction Seulgi gives her when she feels Irene’s muscle inside of her and the disappointed grunt as soon as it’s gone, convinces Irene to go through.

Seulgi practically drags her closer by her hair, as if she couldn’t get closer. She grinds up against Irene’s face, getting her juices everywhere.

But Irene does not give a single damn. She determinedly continues eating Seulgi out.

“-hyun” Seulgi groans. “Joohyun!”

Hearing Seulgi groaning out her birth name sounds better than hearing they’ve won an award or other price.

Seulgi’s hips buckle up and Irene knows the girl is oh so close.

So she stops her movements and wipes her mouth dry with the back of her sleeve.

“H-hey,” Seulgi calls out, panicking. “You can’t just stop!”

Irene raises her brows as she cocks her heads. “Well, I just stopped, didn’t I?” then she smiles. “When I asked you before to stop teasing me, you didn’t stop. I’m just setting a good example for the world.”

“No one is here.” Seulgi spats out, feeling irritated and needy to get off.

Irene swirls around, seeming to look at an invisible camera before turning back to Seulgi.

“If you want to orgasm,” Irene speaks up, playfully pricking Seulgi’s cheek, “You have to earn it.”

“Okay, whatever you want me to do.” Seulgi immediately replies to the older girl.

Irene only winks. “I just want you to promise me that you’ll do whatever I want later.”

Seulgi shrugs. “Sure.” Then, she grabs Irene and pulls her onto the couch. “Now do your thing, Unnie.”

Your thing is what Irene does.

She sucks on Seulgi’s clit, lazily flicking her tongue against it from time to time. Her right hand is circling around Seulgi’s lower lips, teasing her.

Then, she inserts a finger. Seulgi makes her music again and Irene regrets not putting her phone on recorder or video. Her finger arches up, searching for the right spot. Seulgi’s eyes open, widen, and the girl screams.

“Fuck! Joohyun!”

Irene bites Seulgi’s thigh, leaving yet another mark. She adds another finger into Seulgi and she feels like her fingers are on fire, it seems like a thousand degrees inside of her group member.

"Sshh," Irene shushes. "You don't want the others to come, do you?"

Now Seulgi isn’t the only one breathing loudly in the living room. Irene wets her lips as she glances up, wanting to get someone to paint the view that she is seeing right now.

She thrusts her fingers inside, making sure to keep the right angle to keep hitting _that_ spot inside of Seulgi.

Seulgi mutters words beneath her panting that Irene can’t understand but it sounds like a lovely language, she wants Seulgi to speak it more often.

Her thumb strokes on Seulgi’s clit, giving her that extra feeling. Roughly she goes in a pattern as if writing the Greek alphabet.

“Hey Seul,” she calls out. Seulgi only replies for a reply. “Guess with letter this is, it’s not a Korean letter.”

She strokes I.

“Uhm, go fucking faster please?” Seulgi answers.

Irene rolls her eyes. “No, I, dumb bear.”

Then, she continues to rub out ‘I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U’ it’s not like Seulgi actually understands what she is doing but that’s alright. Irene is fine with it.

Her hand starts to hurt and she gives her last bit of strength.

Seulgi screams. Seulgi cries. Seulgi says her name over and over.

Somewhere on the second floor a door opens.

“Who is getting murdered?” Wendy yells.

Another door. “Unnie, don’t worry. Go to sleep.” Yeri says.

Seulgi is a panting mess, her chest heaving up and down.

Irene licks her lips and kisses Seulgi’s cheek.

“Let’s get you to bed,” she mumbles.

But Seulgi grabs her hand. “Hyun,”

She raises her brows as she had done minutes ago.

“I love you too.” Seulgi says with a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

Irene whines and hides her face in her hands.


End file.
